


Not With A Bang, but a Whimper

by Devilc



Category: Supernatural, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Meets Dean ... and sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With A Bang, but a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bone).



> Written for thisisbone who asked for "Derek/anybody". So she's getting Derek/Dean.

The world ended the year Derek turned 15.

Too young to drive a car. Which meant he never got around to getting laid in one. Any working cars the resistance could lay their hands on, _after_, got turned into armored vehicles. Junked-out wrecks were turned into barricades or stripped of any usable sheet metal to be made into things like armor. (Or, if you were in a camp ... stripped down and recycled into _them._)

\---

It's the car that draws his attention to the two guys renting the house next door.

Low-tech. 100% microchip free. Sleek. Black. Dangerous looking.

Sex on wheels.

(Derek loves that car from the moment he first sees it. Which won't happen for a few years, yet, in a manner of speaking.)

So, when it pulls in to the drive and _they_ get out, Derek's knees buckle from the shock of recognition.

\---

"Ace" (which Derek knows is not his real name) has lots of secrets and things not said. Derek doesn't pry. He's got secrets of his own. He doesn't know what the brothers are up to in the world _before_ but whatever it is, it prepares them for what's to come.

This time around, he and Dean bond over what they do have in common:

Being big brothers who grew up fast taking care of their kid brothers.

The ability to strip and reassemble a Glock in under 90 seconds.

The true appreciation of what "Ace" calls "Old school Detroit Metal."

\---

Derek doesn't tell Dean that in a few years he and Sam are going to move in a few doors down from his teenager self. That while Sam is an awesome tactical leader and one of John's strongest pillars, that it's Dean who's good with him and Kyle. It's Dean who teaches him how to strip a Glock  hell, how to shoot a gun  how to lay an ambush, how to rig a tripwire, how to cobble together an EMP "bomb".

It's Dean who comforts Kyle (and Derek) when they're scared.

It's Dean who turns him down at the age of 16, telling him he's "too young."

(Derek still remembers how Dean gave his life to save Kyle a few days later, luring that 900 series away from the place where it had cornered him. Hissing at him to, "Take care of Kyle" just before he goes leaping over the wall to make that suicide run, willy-pete grenade in hand.)

\---

A few weeks in, they're alone in the garage and Derek pushes Dean up against the side of the Impala, drops to his knees, and swallows him down.

(_Finally_ smelling him, tasting him, hearing him.)

_You are the kindest, bravest man I ever met, and while Kyle mooned over that picture, I closed my eyes and dreamed of you._

He can't say that, of course, but since it's not going to happen after, Derek figures it might as well happen _before_.

As often as possible.

And at least once in the back seat of that car.

**Author's Note:**

> Continues in [Not with a Whimper, But a Bang](http://archiveofourown.org/works/48297).


End file.
